


PlanetBook Messenger

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, chatfics, they're going to be so small and meaningless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: Some conversations between the citizens of Midgar on the Planet's favourite social network, PlanetBook





	PlanetBook Messenger

_Zack Fair changed your name to Chocobutt_

_Zack Fair added Angeal Hewley to the conversation_

_Zack Fair added Sephiroth C. to the conversation_

_Zack Fair added Genesis Rhapsodos to the conversation_

_Zack Fair changed Angeal Hewley’s name to Wet Dreams and Honour_

_Zack Fair changed Sephiroth C.’s name to Rapunzel_

_Zack Fair changed Genesis Rhapsodos’s name to Banora Apple Bottom Genes_

Chocobutt? Really Zack?

_Zack  
_Spike, have you ever SEEN your hair?

_Banora Apple Bottom Genes_  
You know that’s not how “jeans” is spelled, right  
Zack?

_Zack  
_Yeah but… Genes… like your name…

_Banora Apple Bottom Genes  
_You’re Hopeless

_Banora Apple Bottom Genes changed Zack Fair’s name to Puppy_

_Puppy  
_-_-‘

LOL, [@Genesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway) perfect <3

_Rapunzel  
_Is my name in reference to something?

_Puppy  
_You don’t know Rapunzel?

_Rapunzel  
_… I grew up in a lab.

God Zack, you can’t just ask someone why  
they don’t know fairy tales.

_Puppy  
_😂 😂 😂

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I go for literal years without posting any FFVII related work, and this is what I choose to drop. 
> 
> I took a pretty extended leave to create works in other fandoms, and work on my own Original works, but I recently read Counter Crisis by Dragoon_Sama and Kooriicolada, as well as re-read Blonde Ambition by Sephcounttheways for the hundreth time, and it reminded me how much I love these boys. I really intend to make more of an effort to post works in the Final Fantasy fandom, so expect to see my name on a semi-frequent basis again in the near future.
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm still working on Lemonade fics, and I'm really hoping to get that rolling steady again soon, and I have a chapter of Tonght It's You 75% ready that I've been hammering out over the last couple of days.
> 
> I don't know if anyone is reading this, but if you are, I love you. Thank you for your continued support.


End file.
